


Top's problems

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol quer ser top mas tem medo de falar, Jongin é um neném, M/M, Mas não tem sexo, No Smut, é fofinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Chanyeol era completamente apaixonado pelo seu namorado, Jongin. Ambos viviam uma relação incrível, completamente amorosa, doce e respeitosa. Mesmo sendo o capitão do time de basquete, não tivera problema em assumir sua relação frente à faculdade e podia dizer que vivia uma maré de sorte. Até à segunda vista. A verdade era que Chanyeol desejava desesperadamente ser passivo do seu namorado fofo, mas não sabia como fazer aquilo. Tinha medo que Jongin lhe deixasse porque ele TINHA que ser ativo. E esse era só um dos problemas de ser ativo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 22





	Top's problems

Jongin e Chanyeol eram de dois mundos diferentes. Eles estudavam na mesma universidade mas nunca haviam se cruzado. 

Kim Jongin era um estudante de Biblioteconomia, e usava um óculos que vivia escorregando da ponte do seu nariz. Não que fosse nerd, muito pelo contrário, ele sequer sabia os múltiplos de quatro! Só gostava muito de livros e era um pouco quieto, na dele.

Park Chanyeol era jogador de basquete da universidade, além de cursar Sistemas de Informação através da bolsa que havia conseguido pelo esporte. Basquete era algo completamente natural na vida dele. Treinava desde pequeno e quando viu… tornou-se um ótimo capitão. 

E novamente, eles eram de mundos diferentes. Mas se encontraram.

Por mais que os personagens tivessem potencial, eles não se encontraram de uma maneira clichê. Não se esbarraram num corredor e tiveram livros jogados para todos os lados. E em nenhum momento a bola de Chanyeol bateu sem querer na cabeça de Jongin. E não! Chanyeol não era nenhum tipo de popular que intimidava o nerdzinho para depois ficar com ele (e ainda bem que essa última parte nunca aconteceu porque seria terrível e uma história que nem valeria a pena ser contada). 

Na verdade eles se conheceram de uma maneira muito simples. O melhor amigo de Jongin era o Baekhyun. O melhor amigo do Chanyeol era o Kyungsoo. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se conheceram através de um jogo online e descobriram que eram da mesma universidade, e acabou rolando um tipo de flerte pelo ar.

Os dois, que eram terrivelmente safados e sacanas, se tornaram completamente tímidos perto um do outro, e não querendo lidar com essa situação constrangedora, arrastaram Jongin e Chanyeol para os encontros como pretexto para que conseguissem ficar juntos.

Kyungsoo não perdoou Chanyeol até hoje pelo fato dele ter beijado o Jongin antes que conseguisse beijar o Byun.

Mas isso é outra história!

Mesmo após o beijo, eles não engataram um namoro de fato. Chanyeol queria fazer as coisas direito e no seu tempo. Chamou Jongin para três encontros e só depois desse terceiro o pediu em namoro, pedido esse que foi prontamente aceito pelo Kim.

Depois de quatro meses, eles tiveram a tal primeira vez. Nenhum dos dois era virgem então não teve algo tão surpreendente e difícil. Muito pelo contrário, tudo aconteceu de maneira bem tranquila.

Tirando, claro, o fato de Chanyeol ter levado uma queda tirando a calça nas pressas, e Jongin caindo da cama num erro de cálculo ao girar no colchão. Mas de verdade, não foi lá um grande um problema. Foi bonito e especial pra eles, e desde então, Chanyeol não consegue tirar a imagem bonita do Jongin abaixo de si, com os olhinhos espremidos e a boca entreaberta no momento em que alcançou seu orgasmo. 

Eles têm uma vida sexual muito ativa, afinal Chanyeol e Kyungsoo dividiam o mesmo dormitório e conseguiam seguir uma espécie de horários para que todos tivessem seu tempinho de privacidade. 

Então, estava realmente tudo bem, tudo tranquilo.

Vida sexual ativa! Um bom relacionamento! Capitão do time de basquete! Até mesmo as notas boas! 

Nada poderia estar errado, certo?

— Qual o problema de você dizer ao Jongin que quer dar o cu pra ele, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto tirava a camisa para poder ir ao box do vestiário tomar banho. 

Chanyeol apenas soltou um muxoxo.

— Não é tão simples assim. — Resmungou sentado no banco de madeira que havia entre os boxes. 

— Na verdade, é bem simples sim. Veja só. — Apontou sério. — Amor, querido, coisa linda da minha vida. Eu estou te IMPLORANDO… Come o meu cu. Com carinho. Porque nunca dei ele. — Falou num tom mais fino. — Tá vendo? Simples!

— Eu não falo assim, Soo. — Bufou, jogando a camisa suada em direção ao Do, que desviou com facilidade. — E… Novamente, não, não é simples! Desde a primeira vez que transamos eu sou o ativo. A primeira vez que a gente decidiu transar ele deitou na cama e abriu as pernas pra mim, deixando muito claro o que ele queria!

— E você, obviamente, achou bem ruim. — Revirou os olhos falando em tom debochado.

— Claro que não achei ruim. Foi incrível. Maravilhoso. E sempre é! Então tá bem claro que ele me vê como ativo e ele é passivo. Fim. Estamos num relacionamento incrível, tá tudo dando certo. Por que eu vou criar problema? Por que vou dar motivos para o Jongin terminar comigo?

— O Jongin não vai terminar com você porque você quer dar o seu cu pra ele, Chanyeol. O máximo que vai acontecer é ele dizer que não se sente confortável e não tá a fim. Aí você decide se quer continuar nessa relação ou não. — Disse por fim, entrando no box já completamente desnudo para tomar banho.

— Eu não vou terminar com o Jongin por causa disso, Soo. — Continuou sentado no banco de madeira; na verdade, praticamente deitado sobre ele enquanto ouvia o barulho do chuveiro aberto.

— Então! Pra que a frescura? — A voz saiu mais ecoada por conta da porta fechada.

— Que as coisas podem ficar diferentes. Ele pode achar que… Sei lá, sou ativo de maneira forçada e ele mesmo querer terminar. É melhor deixar como está. Sério. Eu consigo me virar e tá tudo bem.

— Vibradores são incríveis e que bom que você pode se virar com eles, mas não é tão bom quanto a carne, a porra escorrendo pela sua bunda… — Suspirou.

— Não vai ficar duro, hein? Não quero passar pelo trauma de ter que te ouvir batendo uma. — Resmungou. — E eu achava que você era mais ativo.

— Como se você já não tivesse batido uma pra mim, cara pálida. — Kyungsoo estalou a língua ainda debaixo d’água. — E não sou nem mais um, nem mais outro. Eu e o Baekhyun temos isso muito equilibrado. Tem dias que só quero meter naquela bunda bonita, outros dias ele tá delicioso demais que só quero sentar. Não dá pra namorar Baekhyun e ter apenas uma preferência. É… desperdício. 

Chanyeol tornou a choramingar.

— Tudo que eu queria. — Grunhiu de modo doloroso. — O pau do Jongin é tão bonito. Não é grande sabe? Eu tenho certeza que daria pra ele meter fundo e ser maravilhoso, sem dor. 

— Por isso, volto a dizer que você deveria simplesmente falar que quer dar pra ele. Problema resolvido. — Ditou enquanto fechava o registro do chuveiro. — Assim você ficaria feliz e pararia de me encher a porra do saco!

— Você é o pior melhor amigo do mundo, Kyungsoo.

— Obrigado por ter notado! Me esforço muito para que isso aconteça. — Sorriu já saindo do box. Chanyeol lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. — Você que tá querendo, querido. Não eu!

— Você é insuportável, Soo!

…

Chanyeol não tirou da mente o que havia conversado com o Do mais cedo. Era fato que ele queria sim, uma mudança em seu relacionamento sexual, mas não tinha ideia de como trazer aquele assunto para o namorado. Amava Jongin mais do qualquer coisa nesse mundo e temia, com toda sua alma, que o moreno acabasse o deixando por qualquer coisa que fosse.

Ele sabia que estava sendo estúpido em achar que Jongin terminaria com ele apenas por uma questão boba sexual. O Kim era completamente maduro e sempre tinha uma visão ampla de qualquer coisa, tanto que eles mal brigavam, e quando acontecia, rapidamente era resolvido.

Mas, ainda assim, vinham diversas questões que pintavam mil e uma inseguranças no Park, que não conseguia fazer pronunciar aquela frase tão simples de “quero ser o passivo essa noite”, e ele até tentou, mas não saiu bem como ele imaginava.

Ainda naquela noite, depois da conversa, estava com o namorado em casa. Não morava sozinho, mas os pais viviam saindo e dormindo na casa da irmã mais velha, o que propiciava um momento para o casal fazer suas… coisas. E não era muito diferente naquele dia.

Estavam abraçados, assistindo uma animação na Netflix. Jongin era completamente apaixonado por elas. Decidiram por Klaus naquela noite, e os dois estavam completamente derretidos com a beleza da história. Eram dois bobões e talvez por isso funcionassem tão bem.

Quando o filme acabou, Jongin tinha um bico enorme dos lábios falando em como a história era fofa e a Margo era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto na vida, depois do Park, que riu e lhe selou os lábios diversas vezes porque ele não resistia às expressões fofas e doces do namorado.

E como bons jovens, os selares passaram para beijos e os beijos passaram para amassos. 

Chanyeol estava deitado por cima do Kim na cama, beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto Jongin lutava para livrar o outro de suas calças. Ambos já estavam completamente duros e um tanto desesperados para se livrar de todos os tecidos e poderem estar bem coladinhos e juntinhos. 

Ao perceber que o Kim não ia conseguir tirar sua calça, Chanyeol riu e ficou de joelhos para poder ele mesmo tirar suas roupas. Jongin aproveitou o tempo para fazer o mesmo e aproveitar e estender os braços para pegar lubrificante e camisinha dentro da gaveta ao lado da cama. 

— Amor… — Chanyeol chamou baixinho, levemente incerto, fazendo o Kim lhe fitar.

— Quer parar? — Perguntou preocupado ao perceber a expressão insegura do namorado.

— Não, não. Eu só estava pensando… — Mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sem jeito de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. — Não sei, mudar um pouco as coisas?

Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha levemente confuso.

— Do que você está falando, Chan? — Indagou ainda em um tom confuso, o que fez o Park suspirar percebendo que era uma péssima ideia.

— Deixa pra lá, Nini. Era bobagem. — Balançou ambas as mãos como se quisesse frisar o que havia dito, negando com a cabeça.

Aquilo não foi o suficiente para o Kim, que preocupado, tocou na coxa do namorado em um pequeno carinho, olhando-o com cuidado.

— Você pode me falar qualquer coisa, amor. Você sabe disso. O que houve, uh?

Chanyeol respirou fundo.

— Pensei que talvez… Você… Pudesse ficar por cima, sabe? 

— Como assim por cima? — Jongin perguntou estreitando os olhos realmente sem entender onde o namorado queria chegar.

Chanyeol viu aquilo como um motivo de desistir de qualquer ideia que fosse. Se apenas as palavras “por cima” trouxeram aquela postura ao Kim, imagina se ele admitisse com todas as letras que queria que o mais novo fosse ativo?

Não, não! Péssima ideia. 

— Digo… Você sentar no meu colo, sabe? Sei que você sempre fica dolorido, mas… 

Jongin riu, negando com a cabeça.

— Chan, eu jamais recusaria sentar em você. Nunquinha. — O Kim ditou num sorriso maldoso. — Eu vou sentar bem gostoso em você, quero te sentir bem fundo em mim. 

Falar que Chanyeol ficou completamente frustrado? Seria uma mentira. Ver Jongin, pelado, com um pau duro na sua frente, falando que queria sentar bem gostoso em si e dizer que não queria tal coisa, seria uma puta de uma mentira. 

Eles transaram bem gostoso naquela noite, com Jongin cavalgando em seu pau, a boquinha aberta com a cabeça jogada para trás implorando por mais, coisa que o Park deu com toda vontade do mundo. 

A frustração veio bem depois, quando o Kim estava deitado em seu peito, adormecido, e Chanyeol não conseguia pegar no sono. Não era bem frustrado pelo sexo que havia tido, afinal de contas, fora incrível como sempre era. Estava frustrado consigo mesmo, por não conseguir expor suas vontades para alguém que ele sabia que acolheria tudo e qualquer coisa que trouxesse.

Chanyeol suspirou fundo, ainda olhando para o nada, perguntando a si mesmo se deixaria algo tão pequeno desse jeito lhe perturbar daquela forma.

— Sei que minha bunda é linda, mas você devia dormir querido. — O Park balançou a cabeça para tirar o foco do olhar no nada para encontrar os olhinhos sonolentos do namorado lhe fitando.

— Desculpa, amor. É que eu nunca consigo acreditar que ela é toda minha. — Ditou risonho, ganhando um sorriso cansado do Kim.

— Fecha os olhinhos e dorme, uh? Amanhã a gente tem aula e vou me sentir culpado se você cochilar na aula.

— Eu vou dormir sim, Nini. Boa noite, uh? — Sorriu fazendo um carinho suave nos fios castanhos do outro, que também sorriu.

— Eu te amo, Chan.

— Eu te amo, Nini.

…

Chanyeol ficou sim, cansado. Cochilou na aula e teve sua foto babando em cima da banca rodando no grupo da turma. Mas não era lá coisa de outro mundo, honestamente? Tinha quase certeza que na formatura iria passar um telão com pelo menos mil fotos das vezes que ele dormiu em sala de aula.

Pelo menos se sentiu mais disposto para o treino do final do dia, dando o máximo de si como sempre fazia, bradando vez ou outra com um dos jogadores que fazia corpo mole. O primeiro jogo do campeonato estava chegando e ele não queria começar com uma derrota. 

Quando o técnico apitou para o fim do treino, o Park estava completamente molhado de suor e por isso se limitou em mandar um beijo para o namorado que estava na arquibancada, e foi direto para o vestiário porque se sentia completamente nojento e não queria que Jongin lhe abraçasse daquela forma.

Quase desceu o soco quando Kyungsoo bateu em sua bunda com a camisa suada, mas parece que aquilo foi o suficiente para que todos do time passassem a bater na bunda um do outro, como sempre faziam durante os jogos e nos momentos do vestiário, em forma de cumprimento.

Rindo, entrou no box e rapidamente tomou o banho para se livrar de todo o suor e odor que sentia lhe perturbando. Saiu apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura enquanto usava uma menor para enxugar os fios negros de cabelo, revirando os olhos enquanto assistia uma parte do time ainda na briguinha de estapear a bunda um do outro.

Quando estava terminando de se trocar, sentiu dois braços em volta do seu corpo e um beijinho suave nas costas desnudas, que o fez rir baixinho e virar-se para selar os lábios do namorado.

— Não suportou me esperar? — Chanyeol gracejou, fazendo o Kim bufar.

— Baekhyun hyung quis entrar logo. Ele disse que ia invadir o box do Soo hyung porque sexo no vestiário havia se tornado um novo fetiche. — Explicou numa careta.

— E que carinha é essa quando você já fez algo assim? 

— Fiz no sigilo, com licença? Ninguém sabe de tal fato.

— Na verdade, o time inteiro sabe, Nini. Você não sabe gemer de maneira discreta. — Ditou para o namorado, que o olhou completamente chocado!

— E você deixou que eles falassem assim de mim? Que tipo de namorado você é? — Resmungou fingindo estar com raiva, estapeando de maneira fraca os braços do Park, que riu outra vez.

— Eu jamais deixaria eles comentando sobre seus gemidos maravilhosos que são todinhos meus. — Falou baixinho contra os lábios alheios. — Fiz eles correrem dez vezes ao redor da quadra pelos péssimos comentários.

— É por isso que eu te amo. — Jongin sorriu.

Antes mesmo que Chanyeol pudesse retribuir o sorriso, o rosto se contorceu numa careta que ia de incredulidade ao choque com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Você bateu na minha bunda? — Perguntou ao namorado, que gargalhou.

— Todo o time pode bater e eu não? Que injustiça! Não é assim que vocês parabenizam um ao outro? Quis fazer também. — Explicou ainda sorrindo, deixando Chanyeol completamente atordoado.

Não estava pronto para receber tapas do namorado na sua bunda. Não diante de tudo.

— Isso quer dizer que vai entrar no time? — Perguntou mais para querer mudar o foco do assunto do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Deus me livre. Prefiro meus livros à bola. Você sabe muito bem disso.

— Prefere os livros quando se trata de qualquer bola, amor? — Perguntou maldoso.

— Vocês são nojentos, puta que pariu. — Baekhyun resmungou entrando no meio do casal sem qualquer cerimônia. — Estou roubando seu namorado. Kyungsoo tá se negando a me comer no banheiro, então sem sexozinho faceiro pra vocês. A vida não é justa comigo então não serei justo com a vida!

Jongin riu enquanto Chanyeol se limitou a revirar os olhos.

— O Soo hyung é tímido! Não sei porque você insiste. — Jongin comentou num meio sorriso, jogando uma piscadela para o Park, que acabou por sorrir.

— Tímido? O Kyungsoo? Fala isso para o vizinho dele, coitado. Acho que até hoje tá na terapia depois de ter visto eu fodendo o Soo de quatro lindamente na varanda. Ai, ai… Boas memórias.

— Hyung! Seu direito termina quando o do outro começa. Você não pode praticar atos obscenos em público. É errado e nem é porque é contra lei. É questão de senso. 

— Jonginnie… Eu sei! Não sou pervertido. Era três da manhã, a gente realmente achou que não ia passar ninguém na rua. Não foi de propósito. O cara saiu pra fumar e acabou flagrando a gente. Eu até escrevi uma carta de desculpas, mas o Soo não me deixou entregar!

— Eu tenho é medo do que tinha nessa carta, Baek. — Chanyeol falou rindo.

— Nada demais! Pedi desculpas, disse que pagava as primeiras sessões de terapia porque eu sabia que a vida dele não seria mais a mesma depois de ver meu pau. E que ele não se preocupasse, que era natural mesmo! Nada de cirurgia, mesmo sendo enorme do jeito que é. 

Jongin gargalhou alto jogando a cabeça pra trás quase batendo a cabeça contra o armário. 

— Do que você tá rindo, Jongin???

— Que seu pau consegue ser menor que o meu, hyung. E olha que o meu já não serve pra muita coisa.

— Estou completamente chocado com a sua estima lá em baixo em falar que um pau não serve pra alguma coisa! Que tipo de namorado você é, Chanyeol?

— Eu sou um ótimo namorado. Juro que sempre digo que o pau do Nini é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo antes de chupar. 

Jongin estapeou a própria testa.

— Qual o assunto da vez? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao se aproximar de todos já completamente trocado.

— Paus. — Jongin respondeu num suspiro. 

— Se for o do Baek, não é lá grande coisa.

— Licença? Que tipo de namorado você é? — Baekhyun perguntou num falso tom chocado. 

— Um namorado realista. Grande não é. Mas trabalha maravilhosamente bem. Adianta ser um cavalo e não aguentar duas metidinhas?

— Ihhh Chanyeol. — Baekhyun cantarolou. — Tão te expondo, hein? 

— Nini, você pode me defender, por favor?

— Eu definitivamente não vou ficar conversando sobre esse assunto com vocês. — Jongin ergueu as mãos antes de dar as costas para sair do vestiário.

— Já sabe né, Chanyeol? Ele não quis te envergonhar na frente da gente. Mas olha! Conheço uns chás ótimos para ejaculação precoce!

— Baekhyun… Vai se foder? — Resmungou irritado.

— Tô tentando, mas meu namorado tá se negando a me comer. Achei que já tinha falado sobre isso.

…

Jongin estava praticamente cochilando no ombro do Byun, que estava completamente distraído olhando o próprio celular. Os dois não eram do mesmo curso, mas eram amigos desde muito antes da entrada na universidade. Se conheceram ainda no ensino fundamental, e era aquela amizade onde desde que os dois grudaram nunca mais se separaram.

Naquele dia, as aulas já haviam encerrado, mas os dois estavam esperando os respectivos namorados, e por isso se permitiram aquele momento de preguiça na área de convivência do prédio de Chanyeol, porque era um dos poucos bem climatizado.

— Jongin, o que você acha disso? — Perguntou completamente alheio ao Kim adormecido. — Jongin?

— Quê? O quê? — Indagou assustado fazendo com que o Byun risse.

— Tô começando a achar que meu ombro é completamente mágico porque é só você encostar que adormece facilzinho.

— Desculpa. — Pediu num biquinho. — É que ele realmente é muito confortável. Mas não conta isso pro Chan, ele vai ficar ofendido porque diz que o ombro dele é único pra mim.

Baekhyun se limitou a bufar e revirar os olhos.

— Mas o que você estava perguntando? 

— Tô olhando um sex shop online. — Explicou, mostrando a tela do celular para Jongin, que estreitou os olhos tentando ver já que estava sem óculos. — Estava pensando em comprar um dildo duplo, sabe? Pra dar uma variada na minha vida sexual com o Soo.

— Parece bom, hyung. — Jongin admitiu sem vergonha. Viver com Baekhyun o fizera perder qualquer constrangimento na marra. — Mas achei que você tinha dito que vocês gostavam mais de ser ativos.

— Passado, passado. A gente se descobriu muito em diversas coisas. — Falou facilmente. — Por isso tô achando que isso seria bem bacana de testar, sabe? A gente até tinha conversado sobre pensar em adicionar alguém no sexo mas percebemos que não estamos seguros o suficiente pra isso. Então, tô recorrendo a brinquedinhos.

— Você faz a minha vida sexual parecer tão sem graça. — Falou num biquinho que foi apertado pelo Baekhyun.

— Tenho certeza que nem você e nem o Chanyeol estão reclamando disso, estão?

Jongin sorriu.

— Não! A gente funciona super bem. É sempre gostoso. Não tenho qualquer coisa a falar sobre nossas transas. Chanyeol é incrível! 

— Ai, já que estamos falando disso, você finalmente perdeu a vergonha de mim, graças a Deus, né? Porque muito sem sentido ficar constrangido por sexo. Sexo é normal, faz parte da natureza humana, reprodução!

— Você está divagando de novo, hyung. — Comentou rindo.

— Enfim! Voltando pro início… Chanyeol é super estabanado né? Equilíbrio zero. Quando você tentou fodê-lo de quatro, deu ruim?

O Kim gargalhou alto.

— MEU DEUS HYUNG!

— O que? É uma pergunta honesta. — Murmurou em sua expressão mais cínica. 

— Tinha que ser você. — Jongin negou com a cabeça. — E respondendo sua pergunta, eu nunca fui ativo do Chanyeol, logo, ele nunca ficou de quatro pra mim. Mas o oposto é completamente verídico.

— Sério? Vocês nunca trocaram as posições? 

— Não. — Jongin deu de ombros. — Chanyeol sempre pareceu estar bem confortável nessa posição, e eu nunca me importei em ser apenas passivo. Então como tudo se encaixa tão bem e ele não trouxe nada à tona, acho que é porque assim tá bom.

— Mas você já foi ativo antes, certo?

— Já sim. E foi bom. Eu realmente não tenho problemas com isso. No caso, quando penso no Chan é que… Eu amo ele, né? Então é tudo incrível seja lá como for. — Sorriu de modo doce, sendo abraçado pelo Byun.

— Ohhh! Tão boiolinha o Nini. — Jongin riu. — E o Chanyeol? Já deu aquele rabo magro?

— Ele nunca comentou comigo sobre. Acho que nunca perguntei também. Como te falei, tudo é de modo tão natural que só é!

— Sei lá, né? Vai que Chanyeol é aquele tipo de gay escroto que fica “Ai, não dou meu cu. Sou altão, gostosão, tenho pauzão, aqui a gente só mete”. — Murmurou num tom de voz meio grave que ficou completamente engraçado, fazendo o Kim rir.

— Chanyeol não é esse tipo de cara. Mesmo. Ele nunca teve medo de esconder o rosto no meu peito ao ver filme de terror. Nunca teve vergonha de me pedir pra matar barata. Não acho que exista uma masculinidade frágil nele. Acho que ele só gosta mais de ser ativo mesmo.

— Uma lástima né? — Baekhyun suspirou. — Seu pau é tão bonito, Nini. 

— Mas minúsculo, né? — Riu mas acabou fazendo um biquinho do tapa que levou do Byun.

— Tamanho não significa nada, Jongin. Meu pau também não é lá essas coisas, mas trabalho muito bem com ele. Falo sério que não adianta ser um cavalo e não pensar na importância do prazer de quem você está comendo. Menores são ótimos, dá pra engolir todo, meter bem gostoso sem medo de machucar. Maior e melhor conceito.

— Hyung, você estava falando ontem que a melhor coisa que existia na sua vida era o pau grosso do Soo hyung.

— Ai Nini. É grande mesmo, grosso mesmo, mas trabalha bem. Então continua seguindo o conceito.

Jongin riu outra vez, negando com a cabeça.

Seu hyung era inacreditável.

…

Chanyeol bebia a água em imensos goles enquanto assistia seus companheiros de time fazer o mesmo ou limpar o suor. Ainda não tinha começado a jogar, apenas fizeram exercícios para condicionamento físico e resistência, que para o Park, eram os piores. Mesmo que soubesse que era muito importante no jogo, detestava ficar correndo de um lado para outro debaixo do sol.

Soltou um gemido arrastado e sofrido quando sentiu a temperatura fria contra sua pele quente, advinda do gelo que Kyungsoo havia acabado de pôr dentro da sua camisa. Virou com um bico nos lábios, vendo a expressão faceira e maldoso do Do que parecia completamente satisfeito com o que havia feito.

— Você me odeia? — Perguntou num resmungo.

— Vi que estava sofrendo de calor e quis ajudar meu capitão. Mas devo falar um pouco do seu gemido que arrepiou os meus pelos. Já está prontíssimo para ser passivo do Jongin. 

— O hyung é passivo do Jonginnie? — Outra voz se fez presente entre o casal de amigos, fazendo Chanyeol bufar.

— Ainda não, mas o Chanyeol tem muita vontade, Sehun. — Kyungsoo respondeu num meio sorriso enquanto o Oh arqueava a sobrancelha com a informação.

— O hyung não parece ter jeito de quem seria passivo. — O mais novo comentou dando de ombros. — Mas se quer, qual tá sendo o problema?

Chanyeol, que ainda tinha a garrafa de água nas mãos, apertou com um tanto de força, fazendo a mesma amassar enquanto soltava um longo suspiro. Os fios de cabelo estavam colados em sua testa de maneira completamente incômoda, fazendo-o colocar a cabeça um pouco mais pra frente e derrubar o resto da água sobre os fios, tentando aliviar a agonia.

— Não recebo respostas?

— O problema, Sehun, está exatamente no começo da sua frase. — O Park respondeu impaciente, mas sem esboçar qualquer irritação com o Oh. — Se espera, o tempo inteiro, que eu seja ativo. Porque sou alto, porque sou mais forte ou porque mais sei lá o que. É algo que escuto desde sempre. Já vi homens rir na minha cara e me deixarem sozinho quando pedi para inverter a posição.

Sehun mordeu o próprio lábio, apoiando os braços no ombro do Do, que rapidamente o empurrou.

— Não queria ofender, hyung.

— Não ofendeu, Sehun. Não tô chateado com você. Só tô falando que eu escutei tanto essas merdas que eu não quero ouvir da boca do Jongin, entende? Eu amo ele demais, isso me destruiria.

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Bicho, parece que tu não conhece teu próprio namorado! Jongin é um doce de pessoa, eu duvido muito que ele falaria uma merda dessa. No máximo que ele vai falar é um não, porque ele não se sente confortável não sendo passivo, que é algo exclusivamente dele. Falando dessa maneira, parece que tu namora um panaca!

— Eu concordo com o Soo, hyung. Não sou tão próximo do Jonginnie, mas ele sempre pareceu ser super legal.

Chanyeol, que fechava a garrafa, tornou a suspirar. Aparentemente era só aquilo que conseguia fazer quando o assunto vinha à tona, suspirar.

— Eu sei! Eu sei que o Nini jamais falaria algo pra me magoar. Mas eu tenho medo que interfira sim, na nossa relação. Que ele ache que estou me forçando a algo quando não estou. Eu não tenho qualquer problema em ser ativo com ele e se ele não quiser mudar, tudo bem pra mim, não vai ser algo ruim!

— Você deveria estar dizendo isso a ele. — Kyungsoo apontou de modo óbvio, enquanto Sehun concordava com a cabeça.

— Eu não tenho coragem. Não tenho mesmo. Esse desejo idiota não vale a pena o suficiente para pôr meu relacionamento em risco.

— Hyung, eu acho que isso vai acabar atrapalhando seu relacionamento de uma forma ou de outra. Porque é algo seu que você está escondendo e está começando a te incomodar. Em algum momento, em alguma hora, isso vai acabar saindo e algo que poderia ter sido resolvido com uma conversa, vai se tornar muito grande.

— Desde quando você é inteligente, garoto? — Kyungsoo perguntou realmente chocado, olhando para o loiro que tinha uma expressão incrédula para o questionamento do Do. 

— Eu sempre fui muito inteligente, tá? — Rebateu indignado.

— Chanyeol é mais inteligente que você e ele é burro como uma porta. — Kyungsoo apontou sério, fazendo com que ambos, Sehun e Chanyeol, aparentassem uma careta de choque no rosto.

— Por que você vive a falar mal do meu bebê, hyung?

Kyungsoo nem olhou pra trás, só revirou os olhos negando com a cabeça, se recusando a responder a indagação que fora feita.

— Porque ele me ama demais, Nini. Até hoje ele não aceita que meu coração é seu.

Jongin riu e foi para perto do namorado lhe deixar um beijo suave na bochecha, sem se aproximar muito já que o Park ainda estava completamente molhado de suor.

— Um dia ele vai superar. — Gracejou. — Só vim te deixar um beijo. Não vou esperar o fim do treino porque a mãe do Baek tá precisando dele na loja e eu vou por tabela ajudar também. 

— Ela tá fazendo reforma de novo?

— Quando que ela não está, Soo hyung? — Jongin respondeu rindo. — Inclusive o Baek hyung pediu para te falar que não veio te dar tchau porque está terminando um relatório da monitoria às pressas para poder ir. 

— Tudo bem, Nini. Eu mando mensagem para ele mais tarde!

— Vou avisar ele. — Disse num meio sorriso. — Bom, vou lá. Eu te amo, querido.

E selou os lábios do Park, que segurou a bochecha do Kim para aprofundar o beijo. Sehun baixou a cabeça e Kyungsoo se limitou a pegar uma garrafa de água no cooler ali próximo para abrir e jogar em cima do casal - muito mais no Chanyeol - sorrindo satisfeito aos sons dos protestos de ambos. 

— Se o hyung estivesse aqui, você não tava fazendo isso. — Jongin disse num biquinho, pegando a toalha do ombro do namorado e tentando se enxugar.

— Ele não está, não é? — Sorriu maldoso vendo o Kim lhe dar língua em meio às gargalhadas do Oh.

— Não se preocupe querido, vou fazer ele comer poeira no jogo. — Chanyeol disse firme, ganhando um sorriso do Kim junto de um selar.

— Deixa eu ir lá antes que a próxima coisa que o hyung jogue seja uma bola em cima de mim. Tchauzinho pra vocês. E bom treino, amor.

E pá.

Deixou um belo tapa na bunda do Park, que novamente congelou no lugar, enquanto o namorado saia da quadra completamente alheio à reação do jogador.

Sehun, que já ria do banho que seu capitão levou, agora estava caindo no chão sem conseguir conter as risadas que lhe escapavam da garganta. Kyungsoo se mantinha no lugar, a expressão séria vendo o melhor amigo ali na sua frente, completamente congelado, com as bochechas coradas, a respiração irregular e um pequeno volume passando a aparecer no short fino.

— Parece que alguém não quer só dar a bunda. Mas quer ter a bunda surrada enquanto é fodido bem fundo. — O Do cantarolou como se estivesse falando do tempo. — Vou avisar ao técnico que nosso capitão precisou ir ao banheiro resolver… Coisinhas advindas de seu masoquismo.

…

Depois do segundo tapa, tudo foi ladeira abaixo. A verdade era que Chanyeol havia amado receber o tapa do namorado. Jongin não tinha uma mão tão grande como a sua, mas era igualmente pesada, e possivelmente por ter visto seus companheiros de time fazerem aquilo milhões de vezes, não se preocupava com força, descendo belos tapas que faziam todo o seu corpo tremer.

O Park percebeu que Jongin sempre aproveitava um momento de distração onde sua bunda estava em evidência. Seja deitado de bruços, seja fazendo marinheiro quando estava malhando ou quando se abaixava para pegar qualquer coisa. Para o estudante de Biblioteconomia aquilo passou a ser uma diversão, enquanto para Chanyeol, uma forma de realizar seu desejo por tabela.

Então, Chanyeol fazia absolutamente de tudo para ficar em posições estratégicas de modo que Jongin com certeza lhe bateria. Passava a fazer marinheiro sem mais nem menos quando estavam sozinhos no dormitório. Derrubava muito mais coisas do que o necessário apenas para se abaixar. Até mesmo ousava ficar de quatro sem motivo aparente apenas para ganhar aqueles tapas.

E Jongin sempre batia. No começo, era de fato por diversão, depois fora porque passou a perceber que o namorado estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, e sempre ficava vermelho em meio a uma expressão satisfeita quando recebia os tais tapas.

— E por que você não conversa com ele? — Baekhyun perguntou mordendo o canudo do seu milkshake depois de ouvir o melhor amigo narrar sobre o namorado pedir implicitamente por tapas. 

— Eu estava esperando ele vir falar comigo. — Jongin admitiu num suspiro, movendo o canudo dentro do copo com o restinho do milkshake derretido. — Eu meio que… Tô achando que não se trata só dos tapas, sabe? 

O Byun fitou o Kim, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Como assim?

— Ele vem soltando umas coisas de um tempo pra cá. Eu não tinha entendido de começo porque era bem aleatório, mas ontem meio que tudo fez sentido. — Começou a explicar, levemente pensativo. — Você sabe que não sou muito fã de pornô porque acho que além de irreal, coloca as pessoas em pressões de uma perfeição que ninguém alcança, mexendo com estima e criando estigmas violentos.

— E você tá certo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Chanyeol também sabe disso e sempre concordou. Mas ontem ele pediu pra eu ver um vídeo com ele porque disse que era muito bom e a gente tinha que assistir juntos. Não achei que ele iria insistir se não fosse algo tão bom assim, mas…

— Não era bom? — O Byun indagou voltando a morder o canudo. 

— Era comum. E eu fiquei sem entender a insistência. Até ele começar a soltar coisas como “Amor, quem você acha que vai ser o ativo?” “Nossa, você viu que o magrinho que é o ativo?” “Você acha estranho que o grandão tá de quatro?” Coisas assim, sabe?

— Magrinho e grandão é estrutura física ou estamos falando de pau?

— Estrutura física.

— Então, podemos concluir que na verdade tudo que Chanyeol tá dizendo é que quer dar o cu, levar uns tapas por tabela e ficar de quatro pra você?

Jongin acabou por rir negando com a cabeça.

— Eu não usaria bem essas palavras, hyung. Mas sim, eu estou um tanto desconfiado disso. O que eu não entendo é porque ele não veio falar comigo, sabe? Porque sempre fomos muito abertos um com outro. Sobre tudo. 

Baekhyun, que ainda mastigava o canudo, tombou a cabeça para o lado levemente pensativo, como se buscasse uma resposta para o amigo.

— Ah, sei lá. Talvez padrões heteronormativos. Ele é o padrão de homem ativo para a comunidade gay, né? E esse padrão infelizmente sufoca algumas coisas, sabe? Talvez Chanyeol tenha ouvido tanto essa merda de que porque ele é alto, forte e tudo mais, não pode dar. E fique inseguro com isso.

— Inseguro logo comigo, hyung? — Jongin suspirou chateado.

— Não se trata de você, Nini. É algo muito maior, sabe? Se trata de preconceitos existentes dentro de uma própria minoria. O que é mais foda, né? Conversa com ele, sem ser agressivo.

— Eu lá tenho cara de ser agressivo? — Jongin bufou e Baekhyun tirou o canudo de dentro do copo e jogou no Kim, que o olhou indignado.

— Não é disso que estou falando. Tô falando pra você não ficar bravo por ele não ter falado contigo antes, Jongin. Que não se trata de não confiar em você, mas de autoconfiança própria. Só estou falando pra ser compreensivo com os medos dele, sabe?

Jongin suspirou, mas assentiu levemente com a cabeça como se dissesse que entendia, voltando a olhar o seu milkshake derretido. 

— E claro, depois, meta bem gostoso nele pra ele perceber que é uma grande idiotice conter essa vontade por causa de altura. — Baekhyun tornou a falar num meio sorriso. 

O Kim também riu.

— Pode deixar, hyung. 

— O cu do Chanyeol não será perdoado. Amo!

…

O casal estava deitado na cama do mais velho assistindo um filme. A verdade era que Jongin estava praticamente dormindo enquanto Chanyeol assistia com atenção mesmo que já tivesse visto aquele filme um milhão de vezes. Quando o filme acabou, o Park deitou o Kim na cama, deixando um beijo na testa e desligando a TV.

Quando levantou da cama, foi contido por uma mão em seu pulso, o fazendo virar e sorrir para o namorado com os olhinhos amassados de sono.

— Vai pra onde? — Perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

— Ia tomar banho, Nini. — Respondeu fazendo um carinho na bochecha do mais novo. — Você veio banhado do seu dormitório, mas eu ainda não entrei no chuveiro desde a manhã. Tô me sentindo um porquinho.

— Um porquinho sensual. — Jongin falou com a voz rouca, enquanto Chanyeol acabou por rir.

— Vamos ver se você continua achando isso quando quiser me chupar!

Jongin fez uma careta soltando o pulso do maior.

— Ewww! Vai lavar, vai lavar! Não chupo pau sujo. 

Chanyeol riu outra vez, abaixando o corpo para deixar um selar no Kim, que retribuiu com muito gosto.

— É isso que vou fazer. Dorme mais um pouquinho, assim você fica desperto mais tarde e a gente pode aproveitar bem, uh?

— Tudo bem. — Jongin tornou a responder, sem se mover da cama. — Ah, já que estamos combinando sobre o sexo de mais tarde, vou ficar por cima. Então se limpa direitinho. 

— Você querendo sentar e me choca, Nini? — Chanyeol falou rindo.

— Não estou falando de sentar. — Murmurou ainda com a voz de sono, virando o corpo e colocando o travesseiro em cima do rosto. — Não demora no banho.

O jogador fitou o namorado por longos segundo completamente chocado. Jongin não falou o que ele tinha achado que ele falou, certo? Ainda perdido, caminhou em direção ao banheiro, chacoalhando a cabeça e rindo nervoso. Com certeza era só mais uma brincadeira do namorado, nada demais.

Brincadeira ou não, Chanyeol se limpou… direitinho. Estava só com a calça do pijama e o peitoral ainda levemente molhado quando sentou na beirada da cama e fez um carinho suave nas costas desnudas do namorado, querendo acordá-lo. Jongin geralmente tinha um sono pesado, mas acordava fácil quando estava tirando pequenos cochilos.

— Você demorou.

— Decidi lavar o cabelo. — Chanyeol explicou apontando para os fios molhados.

Jongin sentou na cama, coçando os olhos para despertar um pouco mais. Parecia um filhotinho que tinha recém-acordado, e Chanyeol não conteve a vontade de beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios, coisa que não foi protestada pelo namorado, que apenas sorriu, deitando na e cama puxando o namorado de forma que o maior ficasse por cima.

— Nem acordou e já está com más intenções? — O Park brincou, fazendo um carinho suave na cintura magra. — Alguém quer ser fodido bem gostosinho.

— Não é porque tenho más intenções que serei eu quem será fodido essa noite. — O moreno apontou. — Eu vou ficar por cima, já te disse!

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Jongin?

— Estou falando que quem vai te foder, sou eu. — Ditou maldoso, num tom baixo, deixando um belo tapa na bunda do namorado, que gemeu de modo totalmente involuntário.

Acabou, pelo desespero, sentando na cama olhando um tanto chocado para o namorado, que vendo a reação do mais velho, acabou por sentar também, um pouco preocupado de ter abordado o assunto da maneira errada. 

— O Kyungsoo disse algo ao Baekhyun? — O jogador perguntou numa carranca.

— Eu tenho certeza que várias coisas são ditas. Afinal eles são namorados, Chan. Eles devem conversar bastante.

— Sobre mim. O Baekhyun te disse algo que tenha escapado do Kyungsoo sobre mim? — Tornou a indagar igualmente sério.

— Não. Mas por que? Tem alguma coisa que você esteja escondendo de mim? — Rebateu no mesmo tom que o outro.

— Eu não estou escondendo nada de você, Jongin. — Respondeu num tom levemente aflito, levantando na cama e caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

— Você vai mesmo fugir de mim, Chanyeol? Desde quando a gente é assim, hein? Desde quando você não conversa comigo?

— Eu não tenho nada pra conversar. Nada. Não sei de onde você está tirando isso. — Resmungou passando a caminhar em círculos pelo quarto.

Jongin respirou fundo, bagunçando os próprios fios de cabelo.

— Amor, senta aqui, vai. — Bateu no colchão ao seu lado. — Por favor, confia em mim. 

Chanyeol fitou o mais novo e mordeu o lábio, levemente inseguro. Mas acabou acatando o pedido do namorado e sentando ao seu lado, um tanto encolhido, conseguindo ficar menor até que o próprio Kim, que agora acarinhava levemente as coxas do outro.

— Eu percebi. — Jongin passou a falar baixinho. — Pela maneira que você se portava, eu percebi que você queria trazer isso à tona. Trocar as posições. Pensei que se a gente só fizesse você se sentiria seguro e depois conversaria comigo.

— Eu não quero que você faça nada por obrigação, Jonginnie. Eu amo você. Eu amo muito você. Você sabe disso, não é? — Perguntou preocupado, recebendo um sorriso de resposta em conjunto de uma confirmação com a cabeça. — Nada precisa mudar. Nada. De verdade. Eu sou muito feliz com você, sou muito feliz com o que temos. Não estou insatisfeito com nada, eu-

Jongin levou o indicador aos lábios do namorado e tornou a sorrir.

— Você não precisa ficar se justificando pra mim, amor. Eu nunca faria nada que eu não quisesse, assim como eu não quero que você faça nada que não queira.

— Não! — Chanyeol respondeu rápido. — Eu não faço nada forçado, eu juro!

— Eu acredito em você. — Respondeu de maneira calma. — Eu não entendo porque você não veio conversar comigo sobre isso, Chan. Claro que era completamente adorável você se empinando todinho só pra levar uns tapas. — Chanyeol choramingou envergonhado. — Mas eu queria que você viesse até mim.

— Eu fiquei com medo. — Chanyeol admitiu. — Com medo que as coisas mudassem entre a gente. Que você não me quisesse da mesma forma. Eu não queria te perder, Nini.

Jongin tornou a sorrir, levando as mãos ao rosto do Park para beijar levemente seus lábios.

— Você não vai me perder. — Ditou sério, ainda que amoroso. — Eu não tenho quaisquer problemas da gente mudar algumas vezes a maneira como a gente transa. Eu já fui ativo, Chan. Nunca foi um problema pra mim. Não me incomoda em nada.

— Mesmo que o passivo seja eu? — Perguntou num fio de voz, mordendo o lábio inferior outra vez.

— Qual o problema que seja você? — Jongin perguntou de forma cautelosa.

— Eu sempre ouvi que era… Errado. Que como um cara como eu, do jeito que sou, até com o tamanho do pau que tenho, quer ser passivo? Já riram de mim, Nini. Falaram que eu não podia!

O Kim revirou os olhos, bufando.

— Um bando de idiotas. — Jongin falou de modo assertivo. — Porque isso não faz sentido nenhum. Você pode ser um cara baixo ou um cara que performa feminilidade ou qualquer diabo que seja, e ser ativo. Assim como você pode ser alto, só performar masculinidade e ser passivo. Cada um faz aquilo que quer. O corpo é seu. O desejo é seu. E se nós dois estamos confortáveis em quaisquer posições que estejamos, está tudo bem.

— Mesmo? — Perguntou ainda inseguro.

— Mesmo. — Respondeu em seu típico sorriso doce. — Eu te amo, Chan. E eu amo tudo em você. E vou amar meter em você porque desde que te vi empinando-se todinho pra receber meus tapas muitos pensamentos errados vem tomando a minha cabeça.

Chanyeol, que estava tenso desde o começo da conversa, caiu numa crise de riso, abraçando o namorado, que retribuiu com igual força, apertando-o contra seu peito de modo carinhoso, beijando levemente os fios de cabelo. Como que um bebezão daquele não podia ser passivo? Malditos padrões…

— Você sabe que… Eu nunca fui, certo? — Chanyeol disse de repente.

— Não sabia antes, mas pela conversa que tivemos, passei a perceber. Te assusta a primeira vez?

— Um pouquinho. — Admitiu. — A primeira vez pode ser… Com carinho?

Jongin riu.

— Meu amor… Eu vou fazer com todo carinho do mundo. Você vai me falar como quer, quanto quer, quão forte quer… Meu pau é todinho seu pra você brincar do jeitinho que você quiser.

— Não fala assim. — Murmurou um tantinho afetado.

— Por que, uh? — Perguntou baixinho, empurrando o namorado contra a cama. — Você já tá querendo, querido?

— Faz muito tempo que eu venho querendo. — Admitiu baixinho, fazendo o moreno rir outra vez. 

— Então deixa eu te dar tudo que você quer.

…

Kyungsoo estava praticamente saindo nos tapas com Baekhyun, que ria alto escondendo o celular com o próprio corpo enquanto Sehun bufava vendo o casal. O Oh não sabia o que era pior. Aguentar a melosidade quando ficava com Chanyeol e Jongin ou ter que suportar o entre tapas e beijos do Byun e do Do.

— Me dá esta merda, Baekhyun! Se você postar isso, eu juro que acabo com a sua raça. — Resmungou tentando pegar, em vão, o celular.

— NÃO, NÃO! Agora que eu sei que você tem foto com ORELHINHAS DE GATINHO revelarei e colarei em todos os postes dessa cidade!

— Puta que pariu! Foi a merda de um projeto do time de basquete. Fiz pelas crianças. Que inferno. Me devolve essa droga. — Tornou a resmungar. — A culpa é sua, Sehun!

— EU TÔ QUIETO!

— Você que falou da merda do blog do time que ninguém mais lembra. Eu vou te escorraçar, moleque!

— Eu n- — Sehun parou a sua defesa pela metade. — O Chanyeol hyung tá mancando?

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo acabaram por olhar para o mesmo ponto que o Oh olhava, vendo o capitão do time andando de mãos dadas com Jongin, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

— Será que ele finalmente deu? — Kyungsoo perguntou num meio sorriso.

— Brilhando desse jeito? Meu filho, se ele não deu o cu, quem deu fui eu! — Baekhyun respondeu rindo.

— Bom dia! — Chanyeol ditou animado, se aproximando da mesa. Jongin se limitou a acenar, com a expressão sonolenta, apoiado no ombro do mais alto.

— Bom dia. — Kyungsoo respondeu contendo uma risada. — Podemos saber por que o dia está tão bom?

— Acordei feliz. — O Park respondeu dando de ombros.

— Eles querem saber se você deu ou não pro Jongin, hyung. — Sehun disse num bocejo. — Vão ficar de indireta até chegarem no assunto. 

— E desde quando minha intimidade é pauta de conversa?

— Desde que te suporto por meses me infernizando porque queria dar o cu. Agora que deu quer pagar de falso rogado? Me poupa, Chanyeol. Sua obrigação é no mínimo falar que deu sim, a gente tava aqui na torcida, pô! — Kyungsoo ditou sério, mas acabou rindo no final da frase.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, mas ainda ria.

— Pois dei. Dei sim. Dei com vontade. Foi incrível! Jongin é perfeito de todas as formas e eu sou um namorado putamente sortudo.

Jongin, que ainda estava encostado no ombro do namorado se limitou a fazer um joinha com o polegar, arrancando uma risada do Byun.

— Ainda bem que não tem treino hoje. Assim ninguém sabe de suas peripécias, hyung. 

— E qual o problema do time saber? — Foi Jongin que perguntou ao Oh, que deu de ombros.

— Sei lá, né? Podem comentar e tals.

— Comentar que Chanyeol é um cara super bem resolvido, que tem uma vida sexual ativa e está muito feliz com a relação dele? — Jongin tornou a falar de modo quase debochado, que fez o Do o olhar levemente chocado, enquanto o Byun apenas sorriu. Adorava quando Jongin saia do sério.

— Não precisa falar assim, Jongin. Foi só um comentário inocente!

— Sehun, me admira você dar corda para esse tipo de discurso. Logo você que vive choramingando que nenhuma menina chega em você porque acha que você é gay porque anda com a gente. Se a gente continua a reforçar esse discurso, ele não é desconstruído nunca. — Falou sério, mas sem qualquer tom de agressividade. — Não tô brigando contigo. Mesmo. É só um conselho. 

— Eu entendi Jonginnie. — Sehun falou sincero. — Desculpa hyung. Eu não devia ter feito esse comentário.

— Tá tudo bem, Sehunnie. — Chanyeol falou com igual sinceridade. — E aliás, sabe quem veio me pedir seu número? A Moonbyul. 

— Mas ela não é…

— Bem hétero. — Baekhyun respondeu a pergunta implícita. — Também achei que ela e a Solar trocavam uns beijos, mas… Não. Ela é bem hétero.

Sehun arregalou os olhos e bateu as duas mãos na mesa.

— MALDITOS PADRÕES HETERONORMATIVOS! OLHA O MULHERÃO QUE EU IA PERDENDO.

Os quatro garotos se olharam e caíram na gargalhada com a revolta do mais novo. Chanyeol foi o que mais riu, porque era o que mais entendia a revolta do Oh. Ele perdeu muito tempo preso nesses padrões bobos que o fizeram acreditar que tinha sérios problemas por ter que ser ativo, quando na verdade, não havia problema algum.

Ele descobriu que podia ser o que quisesse.

Além de descobrir que agora ele tinha problemas por ser flexível.

Ou vocês acham que é fácil ter energia para dar e meter?

Mas aí é outra história.


End file.
